


Midnight Adventure

by lemonykittens



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No proofreading we die like mne, abuse of the enter button kdkdkkdssfe, addie radiates Big Dumbass Energy, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonykittens/pseuds/lemonykittens
Summary: blackberry worries, sometimes.





	Midnight Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in actually less then an hour with my homework unfinished. pray for me.

“He can’t have been gone for more than an hour,” Blackberry said, accepting the tea from Chili Pepper.

Chili frowned. It was 5 AM, and she was unbelievably tired, but she knew exactly what Blackberry was talking about. “What makes ya’ so sure?”

Berry looked down at her tea, nursing it for a few minutes, and then took a sip. She looked calmer when she put the cup back down on the coffee table, but Chili Pepper caught her drumming her fingers quietly on the sofa.

“It doesn’t matter. The point is that- well,” Blackberry sighed, inching closer to Chili for comfort. “You of all people know what could happen in that much time.”

That much was true. When she had first started breaking open vaults, when she first tasted to sweet adrenaline of a heist, she didn’t have to wait more than 10 minutes for the situation to get life threatening. Cave-ins, hostile gummies, cliffs you couldn’t see in the dark. You were never safe when you were treasure hunting.

But Adventurer wasn’t her when she was younger. He wasn’t young, scrappy, or desperate in the slightest, and if there was one thing she could count on, it was his will to live another day.

“I worry too,” she admitted, taking Berry’s hand in hers. “But we both know that Addie’s too good for that,” she said, grinning in a way that was meant to be reassuring.

Berry gave a small smile back and slowly sipped at the rest of her tea. “He is, isn’t he.”

Chili Pepper was getting comfortable next to Blackberry when she heard the front doors quietly shift open. 

Blackberry deftly set her cup of tea on the table and rushed down the stairs, Chili Pepper following right behind her.

However sure she was in his abilities, Chili Pepper's chest blossomed in relief seeing Adventurer, mostly unscathed, sweaty, but still alive and breathing. 

"Ladies!" He said, almost nervously. "I didn't know you were up."

"You haven't been able to sneak out of the bed in your _life_ ," Blackberry said, raising her voice. "What made you think that-"

"Alright, folks," Chili Pepper said before Berry's worry could turn into anger. Addie looked ashamed the second he saw Blackberry's face. "Hug it out."

All of them practically collasped into each other, and before long, they were sitting on the newly ruined plush carpet. 

"You're cleaning that up, I hope you realize," Blackberry said, fixing Adventurer's hair. 

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed, crossing his legs and slumping over. "I'm sorry I worried you. I-" he stopped. "I'll leave a note next time."

"What _were_ you out looking for?" Chili Pepper said, eying his sachel. "Going on a hunt without your #2? You dissapoint me."

Addie visibly brightened, getting out his bag and smiling proudly at it's contents. 

He pulled out two palm sized sugar crystals in the shape of little lopsided hearts. The candlelight bounced off of them, making every sharp edge shine with purple light. They almost seemed to glow. 

Chili Pepper smiled at the memory. They'd gone out for a date in her brother's resturant- she and Blackberry were discussing a fasinating new crystal cave that Blackberry had scoped out, but hadn't had the time to explore. Addie was eagarly flipping though the menu, and it wasn't clear if he was listening or not.

Clearly, he had been.

"It was meant to be a surprise, but, ah," He grinned. "Now's as good a time as ever."

Blackberry held out her hand, and Addie dropped one of the crystal hearts in her palm. Chili got the other one, and Berry wasted no time inspecting it with scary presicion. 

"What's the verdict, doc?" Addie joked. Chili Pepper took note of the way he searched her face, nervously tugged at his bandana. He could hide a lot of things from a lot of people, but Pepper always knew when her as nervous. 

He always hung on to their every word in a way that scared both of them, sometimes. They would need to talk about that. 

A rare smile found its way onto Berry's face, and she closed her hand around the crystal like it was the most important thing in the universe. 

"It's lovely, Addie," she said, looking him in the eye. "Thank you."

Chili Pepper agreed, but she didn't say it out loud. She didn't have to. 

Adventurer straightend his back. "My pleasure."

Chili laughed softly. "You're going to at least shower now, right?"

"Yes," Blackberry interjected before Adventurer could say anything. "He will."

Even when he groaned and complained about how tired he was the entire way up the stairs, Chili Pepper could tell he was okay with that. 


End file.
